De almohadones voladores y sonrojos
by Miss Curie
Summary: Remus la siguió hasta que la perdió de vista y, dando un suspiro, volvió a la habitación, encontrándose con James, varita en mano, lanzando todos los almohadones de las camas a una puerta cerrada, de donde provenían carcajadas.


**Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con el mundo de H. P le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_De almohadones voladores y sonrojos_

* * *

—Venga, Potter. Sal de una puta vez del baño—Sirius volvió a golpear con el puño la puerta del baño de la habitación—. Acá hay tres personas que todavía necesitan entrar.

—Habla por ti—exclamó Peter desde su cama, donde se encontraba acomodándose la camisa del disfraz que había elegido—. Eres el único que no está cambiado.

Sirius gruñó. —No ayudas.

—Déjalo en paz, Sirius. Seguramente está tratando de domar su cabello para estar más presentable—intervino Remus desde la otra punta de la habitación, parado frente al espejo—. No sé para qué, si es un caso perdido. Hasta Lily se dio por vencida.

Sirius movió la cabeza, de acuerdo a las palabras del licántropo. Se dio la vuelta para volver a aporrear la puerta, pero esta ya estaba abierta, con James saliendo del baño, con el cabello húmedo y en todas las direcciones y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Todo el lugar disponible para la princesa del grupo—James palmeó el hombro de Sirius mientras que pasaba junto a él, carcajeándose de la mueca que había aparecido en el rostro del otro.

—Serás estúpido—masculló mientras que entraba el baño, dejando la puerta sin cerrar—. Y ahora envidia mi cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses griegos.

Peter rio yendo hacia el espejo junto a Remus, para terminar de acomodar el atuendo del Conejo Blanco, mientras que James enarcaba una ceja, mirando en la dirección del baño.

—Eso es lo que te dicen para que le compres una cerveza de mantequilla—replicó éste.

—A mí me sorprende que sepas sobre los dioses griegos.

—Cierra el pico, Lupin—gritó desde el baño el pelinegro, sacándoles el dedo corazón.

El aludido rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a las réplicas del mayor de los Black; se acercó a su cama, en dónde tenía aún parte de su atuendo sobre ésta (una capa negra y una máscara que cubría la mitad del rostro).

—Aun no entiendo por qué elegiste tu atuendo, Colagusano—James se inclinó sobre su baúl, a los pies de su cama.

—Es de un cuento muggle, James—explicó, ya cansado de dar la misma explicación a su amigo. Desde que se había enterado, decía lo mismo una y otra vez—. Ese que te comentó Lily anoche en la Sala Común.

Éste se encogió de hombros, y sacó dos prendas del baúl.

—¿Cuál tendría que usar?

Sirius asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño y sonrió con picardía.

—El que haga que la pelirroja te lo arranque en la noche desenfrenada que piensan tener—tan rápido como terminó de decir aquello, volvió a meterse en el baño, esquivando por los pelos el almohadón que voló en su dirección.

—Perro pulgoso—gruñó James, a lo que se escuchó una carcajada desde el baño.

El licántropo iba a intervenir, en ayuda a la duda existencial de su amigo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, trayendo la voz de una mujer.

—Más les vale que ya estén presentables, porque si no…—la voz de aquella mujer se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en la habitación.

Parecía que alguien había lanzado un hechizo inmovilizante a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación porque Lily miraba a James con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con un sonrojo apareciendo rápidamente en todo su rostro; James también la miraba, sorprendido de la irrupción de su novia en su habitación. Peter y Remus pasaban la mirada entre ambos, el primero asustado por la presencia de la muchacha, y el segundo implorando a todos los seres divinos que el último de los Merodeadores no hiciera acto de presencia.

Sirius, quien se encontraba a medio desvestir (unos pantalones que usaba de pijama), salió del baño, curioso por el abrupto silencio. También quedó sorprendido por la presencia de la muchacha en la habitación, pero, a diferencia de los otros tres, se recuperó rápidamente y una sonrisa que solo significaba problemas apareció en su rostro.

—Pelirroja—exclamó más fuerte de lo necesario, mientras que se aproximaba al lugar en donde se había quedado parada Lily, y le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros—. ¿Ansiosa por empezar la fiesta antes? Porque si se trata de eso, James está con ventaja en lo que a ropa respecta.

Como si su mente esperara aquellas palabras para salir del aturdimiento que ver el cuerpo de su novio semidesnudo, miró a quien había hablado, sonrojándose aún más si era posible.

—Yo… Avisar…—Lily tartamudeó; las palabras no le salían. Su rostro competía con el color de su cabello.

Remus, al ver la incomodidad de su amiga, se acercó y la tomó de los hombros, apartando de un manotazo el brazo de Sirius, quien reía a grandes carcajadas, y la acompaño hasta el pasillo.

—Bajamos a la Sala Común en diez minutos, Lily—le dedicó una sonrisa.

Esta se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; no creía que podría hablar sin que las palabras se le cortasen. Con otro movimiento de la cabeza, que el joven no comprendió del todo, se fue por las escaleras.

Remus la siguió hasta que la perdió de vista y, dando un suspiro, volvió a la habitación, encontrándose con James, varita en mano, lanzando todos los almohadones de las camas a una puerta cerrada, de donde provenían carcajadas.

—¿Por qué no puedes mantener tu puta boca cerrada, Black? —gritó, para sorpresa de Remus, con un leve sonrojo que podía asegurar que no era causado por el enojo.

—Creo que Lily te imaginó con el bóxer negro, Cornamenta—Sirius gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, provocando otra avalancha de ataque.

* * *

_**Pobre Lily, y siempre Sirius metiendo púa en donde no lo llaman.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
